theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
April 29, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:38 Flower1470 i is first . Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:24 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:24 Loving77 Hey pweeb Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:26 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:26 Chrisgaff Hey guys 6:26 Loving77 hi chris Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:44 Dragonian King OHRSUGLSRHOGAJEIPGKPAEGLOEPZLFOPSRMGAIEOFJL hi guys 6:44 Loving77 hiii silly 6:44 Flower1470 Hey Silly Happy Webkinz Day, btw 6:45 Dragonian King ooo im gonna log in 6:46 Flower1470 prizes were pretty dumb this year 6:47 Dragonian King i feel like i'm going to get addicted to webkinz somehow HOT DOG 2000 FREE ESTORE POINTS 6:48 Flower1470 it wont get you much they raised most of their prices when the e-store merged with the w-shop 6:49 Dragonian King ... lame 6:49 Flower1470 I got cake to add to my Room of Hoarded Food that's the only thing Webkinz Day is good for oh, and the Super Wheel I wonder if anyone ever wins anything good on there 6:51 Chrisgaff Hey Silly 6:52 Dragonian King lol room of hoarded food it looks so different 6:53 Flower1470 You should see my Rooms of Hoarded Clothes :'D I've very proud of my 5 1/2-year-old collections 6:54 Dragonian King are you online? i had a room of hoarded clothes but i lost them all for no reason D: 6:55 Flower1470 Not right now, but I can get on if you want. 6:56 Dragonian King OH NO NOW I WANT TO PLAY WEBKINZ A LOT 6:56 Flower1470 lol welcome to my world 6:57 Dragonian King bleh it thinks i'm a free player because i haven't adopted a pet since christmas 2012 SHENANIGANS 6:58 Flower1470 I feel bad for 'free players' They get almost nothing. :/ 6:59 Dragonian King it bugs me because i've purchased 32 pets in the past and since i haven't gotten any in a year it's like i never even paid for anything 6:59 Flower1470 Yeah a lot of people have complained 7:00 Dragonian King I CAN'T EVEN ADD NEW ROOMS 7:01 Loving77 :O 7:01 Flower1470 Ganz is become just as bad as Disney 7:01 Loving77 I wish that game would just close already 7:01 Dragonian King I CANT EVEN SPIN THE SUPER WHEEL 7:01 Flower1470 STOP IT 7:01 Loving77 WHAT 7:01 Flower1470 Seriously? 7:01 Dragonian King yup 7:01 Loving77 Ganz is awful 7:01 Flower1470 dang 7:02 Dragonian King i cant even do the extra WoW spin CONGRATULATIONS WEBKINZ YOU JUST LOST ME AGAIN 7:02 Flower1470 lol 7:03 Chrisgaff OOH DEY DED GUD 7:04 Dragonian King File:Headexplodes.png 7:04 Flower1470 This is what happened to Toontown 7:04 Dragonian King and once again my webkinz account dives into the shadows of inactivity 7:04 Flower1470 and this is the 9th Webkinz Day 7:04 Dragonian King ... they're doomed 7:05 Flower1470 Yup I must enjoy this last year 7:05 Dragonian King at least before when i came back i could ACTUALLY PLAY THE GAME 7:05 Flower1470 right 7:10 Dragonian King the only difference between me leaving those times and this time is that i'm definitely NOT coming back this time 7:11 Flower1470 I don't blame you. Like I said, they're becoming another Disney. I'm certainly not buying anymore Ganz products. 7:11 Loving77 no lily they HAVE become disney 7:12 Flower1470 Disney didn't update their games. They gave up on them. Ganz still fixes up Webkinz. They're still putting money into it, and they must be profiting. 7:12 Loving77 I'm talking about greed 7:13 Flower1470 oh well of course Almost everyone is greedy nowadays And i dont just mean companies 7:13 Loving77 Like Mr. Krabs? :P 7:14 Flower1470 I dont just mean companies and cartoon characters* 7:15 Dragonian King lol Like Seto Kaiba? HE'S NOT A CARTOON CHARACTER HE'S ANIME 7:16 Flower1470 i dont just mean companies and fictional characters** 7:17 Dragonian King ... 7:18 Loving77 Lily what's the name of one of the seven deadly sins? It starts with an A? It has to do with money and wanting things 7:19 Flower1470 oh goodness I cant remember those :/ ill look it up 7:19 Loving77 It's starts with Av I think 7:19 Flower1470 wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony no "a"s, sorry. 7:20 Dragonian King oof 7:20 Flower1470 but greed is one 7:20 Loving77 Well they went into more detail when I read about it :P 7:20 Flower1470 of course but I think i might know what you're talking about 7:21 Dragonian King lol avaritia (avarice/greed) 7:23 Loving77 That's it^ 7:23 Flower1470 (yes) I remembered "av-" and "-ice" but couldn't put it together lol Good job, Silly. 7:24 Dragonian King woohoo 7:24 Flower1470 You actually outsmarted me for once. 7:29 Chrisgaff *Applaudeas *Applaudes* 7:32 Dragonian King :O * Dragonian King dies (ghost) 7:32 Flower1470 lol @Peep http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JOhdCS94fA here try this 7:36 Loving77 Yup it worked :D 7:37 Flower1470 good now you can stop singing 7:38 Dragonian King (no) guess what i had for dinner 7:39 Loving77 food 7:39 Flower1470 PEEP LOL 7:40 Chrisgaff Lunch 7:46 Flower1470 @Peep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiGB9rEa-hY ITS SHADYVOX *squeals* 7:48 Loving77 What the 7:52 Chrisgaff http://i.imgur.com/VvXvk1Z.jpg My ears will never be the same. 7:55 Dragonian King TOUR DE FRANCE FRENCH FRY SPAGHETTIIIIIIIIIII 7:57 Flower1470 lol 7:59 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYfbPc02KR0 guys im going to translate this nvm its too hard 8:00 Flower1470 exactly. I love that song though I have found the worst of the yugioh fandom https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRbVsUTud-0 8:10 Dragonian King PINKIE PIE AS SETO KAIBA WHAT DID THEY DO 8:11 Flower1470 XD 8:13 Dragonian King lily want to see a weird ygo video i stumbled upon on youtube 8:13 Flower1470 idk do i? 8:14 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHW6Nu16Kwo no choice now 8:21 Flower1470 this week on "BORED COSPLAYERS" BUT THAT WAS THE BESTEST THING IVE EVER SEEN 8:21 Dragonian King lol "BAKURA!!!!!! WHERE'S MY PIZZA!?!??!?!?!?!" 8:22 Flower1470 SETO WAS PERFECT i will find him and marry him 8:22 Dragonian King "I'm Seto Kaiba, that gives me the right to enter anyone's house whenever I want" 8:27 Flower1470 im tempted to watch it again 8:28 Dragonian King (rofl) 8:29 Flower1470 dont laugh this is a real struggle 8:30 Dragonian King then WATCH IT 8:30 Flower1470 but Seto is too much 8:32 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:33 Flower1470 ooo 8:33 Dragonian King but seto is funny ooo wb Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:38 Flower1470 ty 8:55 Chrisgaff I've g2g, ttyl. 8:56 Flower1470 ttyl 8:58 Chrisgaff Adios Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:58 Flower1470 ooo 9:02 Dragonian King oops 9:38 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014